User blog:SCP-X/Origins of some SCP's
Here are some origins of SCP's I know SCP-106 Corporal Lawrence was a social outcast during his time with his troops in World War I. He had an unusual aura to him, and most of his bunkmates were unlucky, catching trench-foot in the shared showers with him and one time even muttering a soldier's daughter's name in his sleep. He didn't talk much and the higher-ups weren't even aware how he became a part of the crew. One day he disappeared with some other men for three days. Rumors swirled around until troops were sent to find out what happened to them. It was discovered that the mangled bodies of the troops had been left in a trench and found Lawrence in a hole covered in a dark gunk. After which, the Corporal started becoming more talkative - and unsettling. He began speaking of sick fantasies of the flesh, and once stood above a soldier while he slept with a twisted smile. He was later sent to a mental institution where he was treated with insanity. He would disappear into the night sometimes and not reveal where or what he was doing. One nurse had suffered some sort of injury when making contact with the Corporal. Sometimes he was reported singing "My Bonnie Lies Over the Sea". The last time anyone ever saw the Corporal was after he and other troops in the same institution vanished. A spiral of teeth and bones later appeared in one of the rooms. All of the men were accounted for in this "tower" - except one. The following is the only known picture of Corporal Lawrence, taken several days after he was recovered from 'The Pit'. SCP-173 The was once a vain man named ██████. ██████ loved looking into the mirror. He would often admire his own reflection for a few hours at a time and even compliment himself. He also had another problem. He would often strangle others who do not compliment his appearance into submission or in one case, death. The poor man was hit with a piece of rebar and then strangled to death. The cause of agitation is still unknown but it was enough to agitate ██████. ██████ was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison. While in jail, ██████ could not stand not having a mirror to stare into. He had countless sleepless nights. Eventually he went crazy. The other prisoners who often stared at him or insulted him all died. One by one. Cause? Strangulation or by a broken neck hit by a hard, heavy object. ██████ was transferred to a more private cell for the safety of the other prisoners. He hated other people so much that he began praying to the Devil. One night, he did a ritual to summon the Devil. He used rocks around in the prison and made a small doll with blood from the prisoners that he murdered. It worked and he came face to face with pure evil. ██████ vanished from the cell soon after. A giant, life sized, concrete doll was what was left inside the prison. Three weeks after the incident, during a prison riot, the cell was accidentally opened during a blackout that occurred. No survivors were found by the authorities the next day. No survivors, except two prisoners and a lone police officer together in the corner of the warden’s office staring at what seems to be a giant concrete doll directly in front of them. They seemed exhausted but never broke eye contact with the object. They warned one another when they were about to blink. All around the prison courtyard were the corpses of both prisoners and prison guards. Most of them had broken necks with faces screaming as if they saw a ghost. The SCP Foundation was alerted to the incident soon after. When the agents arrived at the scene, the doll was transported by crane in the back of an armored truck, all while having at least three guards maintaining eye contact with it until the metal doors of the truck closed. It was transported to SCP facility ██████ and dubbed The Sculpture. The agents who transported the truck reported hearing scraping concrete against metal throughout the trip and loud breathing behind them. The object was put into a cell for further testing. The original sculpture which the SCP was based upon was created by Japanese artist Izumi Kato. SCP-173 is the first SCP to be written, and the original author did not expect it to expand to the Foundation today. SCP-682 682 was based on dead Beluga whale that was founded in Russia by soldiers :/ People first thought it was dead dinosaur,but scientists discovered it is dead Beluga whale. SCP-049 SCP-049 was based on plague doctors from 15th-16th century,but his original foundation photo looks like he has venetian mask and hood. Category:Blog posts